Tails' jacked up life
by halo7458963
Summary: this takes place during Sonic's Modern Life but it's from tails' point of view. BY THE WAY THE PERSON WHO MAKES Sonic's Modern Life IS MY FRIEND I'M JUST USING HIS ACCOUNT TO MAKE TAILS' JACKED UP LIFE BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO MAKE MY OWN.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the beginning of the sad truth

Tails woke up one morning in a particularly happy mood the reason… well tails finally has a date after years of loneliness. Right as tails left the room he looked back at one of his Barbie dolls and said "not today" tails went into the bathroom to get a shower so he could start his day. He stopped in his tracks and took one last look at the Barbie doll "hmmm" tails said.

~30 minutes later~

"Wow Barbie that was great" said tails looking at the Barbie. And being the fact that it was a doll it said nothing back. "My life's sad," said tails. Just then he heard a ring at the doorbell. "It must be that time of the week again," said tails. He opened the door and saw sonic "Darin?" asked tails "Darin" answered sonic. While sonic was playing halo 3 tails noticed he was tea bagging a story mode enemy and felt the need to say something.

Sonic you do know that's a story mode enemy right?" asked Tails. "Yeah I know I'm just lonely." said Sonic." Well Cream and I will be leaving soon to go out to dinner.," said Tails ,"so how long are you going to be here. "I'm just staying here until my sons asleep", said Sonic." Well Sonic at least your married"' said Tails, "I'm still having sex with Barbie dolls." Wow your life must suck", said Sonic." So did you get that invite to Knuckles wedding", said Tails trying to change the subject." Yes I did and that's really sad how you tried to change the subject", said Sonic." Well are you going", asked Tails. "Yeah I am" said Sonic", But I'm not bringing Darin, remember what happened at the last wedding I brought Darin to?"

{Flashback}

Darin is wearing a wizard hat and he's on top of a big building holding the groom by the leg. The cops are at the bottom of the building looking up." SAY IT", screamed Darin. "OK, Ok your wizard hat is cool. "Cried the groom

"Well I should go back before my wife comes home", said Sonic. And he got up and left Tails house.

"Well that was awkward," said tails. A few minutes after sonic left tails heard another ring. He opened the door only to see cream. "Are you ready for our date" said cream. "Um yeah about the date" said tails. "I'm kind of poor so we can only afford to go to a cheap restaurant" "what do you mean by a cheap restaurant?" asked cream. Moments later they arrived at one of the strip malls in their community with all sorts of restaurants. "Ooh are you taking me to that olive garden?" asked cream. "No" replied tails. "Well are you taking me to that L&B's they serve Italian food that's cheap" "no" replied tails "well where are you taking me?" asked cream angrily "if I told you you'd kill me" tails muttered. Then it happened they pulled up to their destination. Cream saw it and just had to scream. "OH FUCK NO!" They were at burger king.


	2. Chapter 2: burger king

Chapter 2: burger king

"Why are we at burger king?" asked cream. "Well since I work here we get to eat free," said tails. "So not only do I have to go to a crappy restaurant for dinner I have to watch my date work" said cream "I'll just ask my boss if I can have my break early" said tails.

~5 minutes later~

"Well what did he say?" asked cream. "He said yes" "well let's get this over with," said cream. They walked inside the burger king and went up to the counter "what do you want cream?" asked tails "I'll have some…." "Bagels" said the cashier "what no I didn't say that" said cream. "Well would you like some bagels?" said the cashier. "No I want chicken fries," said cream. "Well we have bagel fries," said the cashier. "Can I speak to the manager!!" Yelled cream. "What seems to be the problem?" said the cashier. "Well this guy keeps trying to sell me bagels," said cream. "But bagels are good" said the manager. "O.K. GIVE ME SOME FUCKING BAGELS" yelled cream. At the table near the counter sonic said "wow anger management problems" he said not knowing that would soon be him. Later when they finally got their order of bagels tails broke the ice with a gay joke. "Knock-knock, "said tails. "Who's there?" said cream. "Me" said tails. And then he fell on the floor laughing. "Get up," said cream. "You look like a faggot." "Sorry said tails" after a couple more crappy jokes and finishing their order of bagels cream finally asked the question. "Want to go back to my place for desert?" she said.

"No thanks I'm full" said tails. Cream looked at him with a look that meant are you a dumbass. Then tails got the message. "Sure just let me go to the bathroom to freshen up" said tails. When he got into the bathroom he went into the nearest stall. "Wow sex finally I wonder what it'll be like" then tails stated imagining it and halfway through he looked down and realized he was masturbating. "Ah well might as well enjoy it" then without knowing it tails started moaning then he heard a voice. "Mr. Tails from across the street" said Darin. "What" said sonic. Then he bust the stall open and saw tails holding his dick between his hands "wait sonic don't tell anyone" too late I'm sending this to my buds" said sonic as he took a picture. "Oh man" muttered tails.

"YOU WE'RE MASTURBATING FORGET SEX I'M LEAVING" yelled cream. "No wait please don't go" said tails "um tails can I see you in my office for a minute" said the manager" tails did as he was told. "Sit down tails have a bagel," he said holding up a box of bagels. "Tails I understand you we're masturbating on your brake" "um yes," said tails.

"Well tails we can't have burger kings reputation slandered like that we're going to have to let you go for the sake of our company," said the manager. "Whoa you're letting me go because you think I'd ruin burger king's reputation it's not me your prices are high your food tastes like shit and you have cashiers that force people to buy bagels me masturbating did nothing" said tails "now tails don't get angry" said the manager pressing the silent alarm under his desk. In a matter of minutes tails was escorted of burger king by security. "TAILS YOUR FIRED" yelled the manager as security threw tails out. "Damn my life sucks balls" said tails.


	3. Chapter 3: chopped and screwed

Chapter 3: screwed

"Well yesterday was bad maybe I'll forget about it over some breakfast" said tails. He went downstairs and opened his kitchen cabinet only to discover it was full of bagels. "Huh?" tails said puzzled. Then he heard a knock on his window and saw his manager form BK staring at him with an empty sack in his hands. "That's for insulting our bagels!!!" said the manager. "LEAVE," yelled tails. "Up with bagels" said the manager as he ran away. Then there was still the question of what tails was going to eat "I guess I'll go mooch off of sonic" tails said to himself. When he got to sonic's house he discovered they were heading down the street in their car with their bathing suits on "looks like they're going to the pool" tails said. "I just hope Caleb isn't there again," said tails with a shudder as he remembered what happened the last time. So tails still hungry wondered what he should do for food. "Looks like I'm going to the grocery store" said tails.

When tails there he bumped into a little kid and the kid yelled "RAPE" even though it was a lie. Conveniently there was a cop near him when he said that so the cop immediately chased after tails. Tails started running away at first but then he turned around to the cop and put up his hands to show he had surrendered but the cop tasered tails in the dick before he could say anything. With that unfortunate event the cop felt a little bad so he ran away and a random kid walking by said "you should have flown away you dumbass"

Tails proceeded into the store to get the things he needed so he could start his day. He bought some milk, cereal, bread, and the latest issue of cosmopolitan (just in case he gets horny.) When he got to the checkout counter the cashier began scanning his items and halfway through the cashier said "sir there's something wrong with your groceries" " what?" asked tails. "There's no bagels," said the cashier. 'ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" yelled tails. "Well lucky for you I carry around a bag of bagels with me" "whatever just ring it up so I can go home" said tails. Tails drove home only to find two men moving furniture out of his house.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's going on here?" said tails. "By government order we're forced to move all your possessions out of your house until you can pay your taxes" said one man. " What but it's only been one day since I lost my job" said tails. "Well unless you can pay your taxes in the next two hours we're putting your house up for sale" the man said. "I don't think it actually works that way," said tails. "Hey don't blame, blame the writer" said the man. "What? Asked tails looking puzzled. "Nothing" said the man nonchalantly. "Wait did you say every possession?" asked tails. "Um yes," said the man. "Can I get something?" asked tails. "Sure" and with that tails ran into the house and came out with a huge bag. As tails ran away the man looked on the ground and said "hey a rare limited edition black Barbie doll. "Oops that's mine" said tails embarrassed.

~ Later at the city park~

"Think tails how do most people make money?" he asked himself. With the remaining money tails had in his wallet he went to he grocery store and bought sugar, water and wood and set up a lemonade stand. "Lemonade get your lemonade!" yelled tails. "I'll try some," said a man walking by. "ew this is kind of warm what's in this?" He asked. "Pee" replied tails. "WHAT?" yelled the man? "Uh yeah I couldn't afford lemons so I used pee for the yellow color" said tails. "That's disgusting," said the man walking away.

"Well what's another way I can make money?" asked tails again. "SPERM DONATIONS" yelled a lady. "$50 a pint" she said. "Well I got to get sperm but wait what's sperm" said tails not knowing he produced it every time he masturbated. "Hey I'll help you," said a man in an over coat. "All you got to do is kneel, close your eyes, suck it out through a hose and spit it in a bucket" "well okay" tails said.

After 1 hour of sucking tails only managed to produce a cup. "Well this sucks dick," said tails "I know you do" said the guy over coat. "Well know what do I do I've only got one hour left. Then tails saw some women walking by in suggestive clothing and he got an idea. He came back dressed in hooker clothing a male hooker. He saw cream driving by and yelled "HEY CREAM WANT A CLEVELAND STEAMER" ' oh god just keep driving cream" she said to herself. Then tails caught up with her car and said "help me out the government's going to take my house away unless I can make money in the next hour please be my first customer" "okay" said cream. Then they went to a motel. "So how do you do this?" asked tails. "You mean you know nothing about sex?" asked cream. "Well…" and after 30 minutes of explanation tails knew everything. "So let's get down to business" said tails. "No you made me waste 30 minutes of my life explaining something that you should have watched a video about in the 4th grade (heads up to all 4th graders reading this story). "I'm sorry tails all I'll give you a nickel.

Tails' next customer was a strong man with a mustache. "I want you to do me hard in the butt while you sing that song what what in the butt" said the gay man. "Oh man" moaned tails. After that whole ordeal was over tails discovered time was up.

He went back to his house. "Is this enough money?" asked tails holding out $3.58. "No" said the man taking the money from tails anyways. With a sad look on his face tails walked over to sonic's. "They should be home now" tails muttered. As he gathered all his Barbie dolls in a bag. He rang the doorbell and sonic answered. ."Are you going on a trip," asked Sonic. "No," said tails sounding serious, "I'm moving in.


	4. Chapter 4:Tails moves in

"What?" said Sonic suprized at what he heard,"Why are you moving in…. HERE"?"Well for one thing it's your fault,"said tailes."What…how?" said sonic confused."Well here's what happened."Said tails,"Well remember when you caught me masturbating at burger king, well I worked there. And when you took that picture and sent it to your friend, he sent it to his friends and they sent it to their friends and it somehow got to my boss. He fired me for being unclean while on my break. So I was unemployed on tax day. I didn't pay my taxes so the damn government dragged me out of the house So now I need a place to live, and since it IS your fault I lost my house AND my job I choose to move in with you. Sonic was about to say hell no and slam the door but Rouge heard the whole thing and said,"ok sure you can live here for as long as you need to."

Rouge showed Tails to his room and tails settled in. when Tails was done with his room he came down stairs to watch TV with Sonic and Darin. They were watching George Lopez. " I bet hill be like on the dance floor doing the Bart dance Sauske watch out". Said George Lopez starting to do the Bart dance."Wow George Lopez is not funny,"said Darin," all he does is say something that is not funny and does something to make him look stupid like making dumb faces or a dumb dance.""Well I think he's pretty funny," said tails. Sonic and Darin both glared at tails. Then the fresh prince of bel-air came on and sonic said,"finally a funny show."~10 minutes later~. Darin turned to MTV2 and they saw a rock song video about to end." Rock sucks all it is a bunch of mind less screaming and guitars playing." Then a Kanye West song came on and Darin said," finally something that makes sense". Then they turned the channel and saw phinese and ferb and Darin shouted" OH SHIT NO" and turned off the TV

"Well its getting late it's time to go to bed," said Sonic getting up," and plus Rouge promised we could have sex tonight so NO interruptions. Tails woke up in the middle hungry so he went downstairs to get a snack. He looked in the fridge and saw some chaos cola "no it's too late at night." "I guess I'll eat some chips" he said. He looked in the kitchen cupboard only too see empty bags of cheetos and sun chips. "well I better go tell sonic" he said as he headed upstairs. Then he remembered what sonic said and went to bed. Tails couldn't get to sleep because sonic and rouge were moaning too loud,then he heard them stop well I should go tell sonic abut the chips. He walked to sonic's room and opened the door. Tails walked in turned on the lights. Rouge screamed "What the hell are you doing." She screamed."What the hell tails I said NO interruptions." Said Sonic."Yeah sorry I just wanted to bring to your attention that we are out of cheetos and sun chips so just letting you know," said Tails. Sonic and Rouge looked at each other than looked at Tails and shouted,""GO TO BED TAILS"." WELL ITS REALLY HARD TO WHEN I HEAR YOU GUYS MOANING LOUDLY EVERY FUCKING 10 SECONDS." Shouted Tails and then he slammed the door.

While he was walking back to bed he thought about something. "man I'm 31 years old and I'm still a virgin…..technically,I got to get laid but how?" he asked himself. Then he remembered cream his girlfriend. "I don't know is our relationship ready for that…how long have we been going out three years yeah we're ready" he said. Tails walked downstairs picked up the phone and called cream. "Hello" said cream. "Hello" said tails. "Tails why are you calling this late?" asked cream. "Cream I need to ask you something very important" he said as he swallowed his spit nervously. "Will you have sex with me?" He asked. "well it's about time!" said cream "I've been waiting three years for you to ask me I'll be right over" she said,then she hung up. "I'm such a pimp" said tails satisfied. Later tails saw a car parked out in front of his house. "It's cream!" said tails excited. He opened up the door. "Hello cream" said tails in a deep voice. "Please don't try to be cool" she said. "Sorry" tails said embarrassed. "Let's go up to my room" Tails said hornily. "OK" said cream. HELL YES tails thought to himself. They walked into his room closed the door and went under the covers and didn't come back out for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5:Tails and sonic look for a job

The Next Day

Sonic woke up because he heard a loud yelp come from the room next to his. He got up went to next room and opened the door only to find tails in the bed with cream the rabbit. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Sonic. Tails and Cream stopped and looked at Sonic blushing with big smiles across their faces. "Well tails I'm surprised you have finally moved from Barbie dolls to a real thing". Said Sonic. "What does he mean Barbie dolls." Asked cream looking at Tails. "Uh I don't know," said Tails looking at Sonic with a face that meant shut the hell up. "Anyway tails Rouge wants me to bring you along to find a job," said Sonic. "Well actually sonic I'm kind of moving in with Cream after Knuckles wedding so I don't need a job until I get there," said Tails. " Yeah but in order for this story to get interesting I need to bring you along for more laughs," said Sonic. "What are you talking about when you say story," said Tails confused. "Um never mind Tails get your ass up and come on and Cream let me sit down and you can put your clothes on while I watch now come on," said Sonic.

After watching Cream put her clothes on Sonic and Tails headed out to Find A Job company. When they got there the man asked them some personal questions and then this happened "Well I have a perfect job for you Mr. Hedgehog," said the business man," But theirs only on thing wrong" "What's wrong," asked Tails. Sonic was sweating hard, he knew his secret would be reveled. "Well it says here Mr. Hedgehog never completed Elementary School," said the business man," so in order for me to give you a job your going to have to go back to elementary school." "GASP", gasped Sonic and Tails

"What the hell do you mean Sonic has never gone to school." Said Tails looking at the guy."Its true Tails I never completed school I dropped out to fight crime." Said sonic looking ashamed. "Well I fought crime but still had time for school." Said Tails. "Well all you have to do is go there for one day," said the guy," so you and Tails should not be there long. "Wait why me I already completed…uh what grade do we have to complete." Asked Tails. "Fourth grade," said the man. "Oh well yeah I have already completed that grade, so why should I go," asked Tails. "So it will be a funnier story." Said Sonic looking at the guy smiling and they both started laughing. "What are you talking about Sonic?" asked Tails. "Nothing hurry hit him," said the man. Sonic grabbed a bat and hit Tails hard on the head.

~The next day~ MONDAY

Tails woke up in his bed. "TAILS TIME FOR SCHOOL." Screamed Rouge. Oh yeah its Monday." Thought Tails. He got out of bed when he heard Rouge yell "TAILS BEFORE YOU COME DOWN GET SONIC FROM THE ROOM." So Tails turned and headed for Sonics room. He opened it only to find him on the computer. "What are you looking at." Asked Tails. "I'm on reading this awesome story by starfighter-105 its pretty cool." Said Sonic turning around," so what do you want." "Come on it's time to go to school." Said Tails. Sonic and Tails went down stairs ate breakfast and left the house to go down to there bus stop. When they got there, there were 5 guys at the bus stop. 2 were talking and the other ones were kicking at a dead bird. "Hey your Sonic the Hedgehog," said one of the guys," My names Reggie how's it going are you coming to are school?" "Uh yeah," said Sonic. "Hey I'm Tails the fox don't you want to greet me." Said Tails desperately. "Uh no not really," said Reggie. "Hey Cameron come over here." The other guy came over there and looked at Tails and said "Your not cool," "I know," said Tails putting his head down in shame. The bus came and Reggie said,"Nice meeting you I hope you're in my class." And he walked on the bus. Sonic and Tails looked at each other and went on the bus.

~The Bus ride to school~

Sonic and Tails got on the bus and sat in the middle. Some of the kids starred at him and Tails. When the got to the next bus stop some big guy who thought he was cool walked up to Sonic and said "Hey that's my seat SonDICK". He started to laugh but no one else did so he stopped. "Come on get up before I punch you", said the wannabe cool guy."If you want to hurt Sonic you will have to get through me," said Tails standing up in the seat behind Sonic. The wannabe looked at Tails then threw him against the window. "Oh shit I peed myself," said Sonic getting scarred. The wannabe was about to punch sonic when Cameron shot a rubber band at the back of the head."Ow who did that?" said the wannabe. "I did," said Cameron raising his hand. The wannabe started to walk toward him when Reggie tripped him. He fell on the ground, Reggie picked him up and pushed him toward the back while Cameron said,"Yeah know your place. Leslie " Leslie turned his head and walked toward the back of the bus."Hey thanks guys," said Sonic."Hey why didn't you help me when he threw me agenits the window," said Tails getting up from the floor rubbing a bloody bump. "Oh sorry must of missed that," said Cameron lying. The bus stopped and sonic just realized they were at school. Everybody started to load off the bus. Sonic was about to get off when Lesli stopped him and said," Ill get you later". And he got off the bus. When Sonic and Tails got of the bus and looked at the school they both knew that it was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6:Tails of a fourth grade fox

Sonic and Tails came out of the principle office with the names of their teachers. They noticed that they got different teachers. They got to their classes and also realized that their classrooms were right next to each other's. They said their good-byes and headed in their different directions. Tails went into his classroom and took a seat he looked around and noticed nothing, nothing at all everyone was in there seat silent and definitely not jumping anyone in the corner. "huh fourth grade might not be so bad after all" tails thought to himself. Just then he noticed Cameron in the back and waved to him and said "Hi Cameron" "Shut the hell up" Cameron said to tails.

Just then a mean fat-looking teacher who was wider than the door burst in. "HOLY SHIT WILD ELEPHANT IN THE CLASSROOM,RUN!" yelled tails. "I'm the teacher" she said. "oh" said tails quietly to himself. "Well I see you're new so let me introduce myself ,I'm Ms. Staubbs" she said taking a seat at her desk. "well time to get busy….does anyone remember where we left off last class?" Ms. Staubbs asked. "we were using linear algebra to figure out the volume of an object" said a student. "What?" exclaimed tails. "that doesn't sound like fourth grade math I can't even figure out and I built a fully operating plane when I was 8!" "Do we have a dummy in the class?" asked Ms. Staubbs. "yes!" exclaimed one student. "this is my favorite part of the day" said Cameron . "What do they mean?" asked tails. "Well you see tails every day if one student gets a question wrong we tie him/her to that post in the back of the classroom and each student takes a turn punching the student in the nose while he/she wears a dunce hat" said Ms. Staubbs. Tails looked around and counted 32 students in the classroom. "uh-oh" said tails. Suddenly two boys grabbed tails and tied him to the post, the students formed a line behind one another waiting there turn "AHHHHHHHHH" screamed tails.

32 punches later

"Can I go to the bathroom later to wipe the blood off of my face?" asked tails. "Ok" said Ms. Staubbs. "Cameron untie him" she said. "Sure" said Cameron as he got up to go untie him. When he untied tails, tails made a run for the bathroom. He saw sonic in the bathroom and was happy to see one person that liked him. Tails had a bloody nose and a cone hat with the word "dunce" on it. "Tails what the hell happened to you," said sonic looking at him. "I don't want to talk about it," said Tails starting to wash his face," So how's your time going"? "Not bad," said Sonic," But Darin was in my class but he left and said he did not want to be apart of this chapter." "What are you talking about," said Tails looking confused. "Oh nothing," said Sonic as he started to laugh," Anyway I'm heading back how about you"? "I'm going to masturbate then ill go back," said Tails. Sonic looked back with a awkward face but then he headed back to class.

"Oh yeah" moaned tails." "This feels good" "what a fag" said some kid named Lonnie. "Hey say that to my face" said tails "Ok" said Lonnie "you asked for it". Then Lonnie busted down the stalls and beat up tails, "I'm gonna go tell the principal that you were masturbating" said Lonnie. "Ok, you wanted me to be like ahhhh no please don't tell but I'm not doing that so you failed" Tails said. Lonnie beat up tails one more time then went to the principals office 5 minutes later the principal called tails into his office. He saw sonic walking out of the principal's office before Tails went in Sonic asked," What did you do"? "I was caught masturbating," said Tails then he headed inside.

"Tails do you know why you are here?" the principal asked. "Because I was caught masturbating" tails said "right and I called you here because we can't have that at our school because it makes us look bad" said the principal "well I don't care because I'm a 31 year old grown fox who's going to be un-enrolled in 1 day when my friend is done with his 1 day of school" said tails. "please stick to the story" said the principal. "WHAT FUCKING STORY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK EVERYBODY IS TALKING ABOUT?" yelled tails. "oh nothing" said the principal as he took out his tranquilizer gun and shot a dart into tails' neck. Tails woke up tied to the post in his classroom with two referrals and note taped to his head the referrals were for masturbating and cursing at school and the note said tails we went to lunch without you "Fuck" said tails frustrated "well how do I get down just then he saw a kindergartener walking by "please untie me" tails begged. The kindergartener did "thanks" said tails. Then the kindergartener spit in tails' face and said "you're pathetic then walked away. "well I should probably go to lunch now" said tails wiping off the spit with embarrassment. When tails got to the cafeteria he notied the table where Cameron and reggie were sitting at so he sat down next to them. Then he noticed sonic walking towards the table, sonic sat down and said "this day sucks I have all these referrals I was sent to the principles office and now I have to face Leslie in a diss off, I don't even know any good disses. "Well you could go to the computer lab and look for some," suggested Cameron. "Yeah I guess ill do that." Said Sonic. Sonic was about to leave when Reggie said," Sonic take this". Reggie handed Sonic a piece of folded up paper. "What is it," asked Sonic. "Open it only when the time is right," said Reggie sounding wise. Sonic with an unsure face got up and headed for the computer lap. When Sonic got up a nerdy kid named Cameron Mamelton asked if he could sit at the table. Reggie said hell no then Cameron Mamelton shot himself.

After lunch they immediately went to recess where tails saw his bully "Hey Cameron I need your help with something" he said. "What?" asked Cameron. I need you to help me to beat him up. "Ok" said Cameron "I've got your back "but I thought you said I wasn't cool?" asked tails. "I lied tails I think you're cool now come on let's go beat him up" said Cameron "yeah lets go" said tails confidently. Tails walked up to Lonnie and pushed him "What the hell was that for you retarded fox" said Lonnie "I'm not scared of you" said tails. "Because me and my friend Cameron are going TO FUCK YOU UP" said tails trying to act like a pimp' "What friend?" asked Lonnie. When Lonnie said that tails looked behind him and saw Cameron running away laughing. "Uh-oh" said tails

10 minutes later tails was on the ground bloody then the end of the day bell rang and tails ran for the bus.

It was the end of the day and everybody headed out to there buses. Sonic got on the bus and sat in the middle. "So I heard that you won your fight against Leslie," said Reggie sitting down in the seat to the left of Sonic. "Yeah I did, say where were you, Cameron, and Tails." asked Sonic. Tails walked on the bus even bloodier then before. "We were trying to help Tails with his bully but he lost badly," said Cameron sitting in the seat in front of Sonic. "I suck," said Tails sitting in the seat behind Sonic Then Leslie walked on the bus and said to Sonic," I don't care if you beat me because after today you wont be at the school anymore." Then with a smile he headed toward the back of the bus. Sonic just got a excellent idea in his head. When they got off the bus Tails turned to Sonic and said," So what job are you gonna get?" Sonic looked at Tails with an evil smile and Tails smiled evilly back too. They both were thinking about the same thing.

~The Next day~

"Yep this is the class" said tails looking at the paper." e walked in sat down at the desk and said "Hello Lonnie" "NO FUCKING WAY! Screamed Lonnie. "Oh do I hear cursing Mr. Lonnie I believe that's a referral and a visit to the principal's office…... but first" aid tails as he pulled out a metal ruler "payback" he said. Then he started whacking Lonnie with it.


End file.
